


Summer Lovin' Torture Party

by Necroplantser



Series: The Undying Kink [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, World of Greyhawk
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Boundaries, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Groping, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Use of Mage Hand, Knifeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Beta We Simply Do Not Die, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Threats of Violence, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vampires, vampires can only finish on you unless you ask them to come inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necroplantser/pseuds/Necroplantser
Summary: Something along the lines of the lichdom equivalent of a stag night.
Relationships: Kas/Vecna
Series: The Undying Kink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120655
Kudos: 2





	Summer Lovin' Torture Party

**Author's Note:**

> To say absolutely nothing of the latent hand kink prevailing in the Cult of Vecna much later on in the timeline, Kas was there first. Le petit mort, soon followed by le BIG mort, and ultimately le un-mort.
> 
> Warning for the briefest emeto scene. I mean like a few sentences. You'll see it coming.
> 
> Behold! My disgustingly self-indulgent love letter to the one other fanfiction in the Kas/Vecna tag. Enjoy, you horny bastards, the fruits of two months of alcohol, late nights, and heavily medicated oral surgery recovery.

With a muffled thud Kas' head hit the pillows, all his vision the bedpost canopy, maroons and mauves and other such indulgent shades of red a shifting backdrop until a jolt raced down his spine and snapped his neck back, coming to a crescendo between his legs. Tongue between his teeth, Kas reached forward blindly, fingers bumping against thin hair, a vaguely pointed ear, prompting a grumble and a brief gag before a stuttered wet sound that he chased near-mindlessly until the chill of air on soaked skin hit him straight in the cock. When he lifted his head, Vecna's drawn and vaguely displeased face stared right back at him, a hand raised to wipe spit off his cheek with the back of it as he worked feeling back into his jaw. The most Kas could offer in return, at the time, was a lazy cat-like grin, quickly dismissed by a sharp squeeze in his groin, replaced with a bitten-back yelp.

"Be careful with that!" 

"What, do you really need them? Considering how reckless you are with these things, some pre-emptive damage control might be more useful to you." 

"That might be so, but we both know  _ very well _ how much  _ you _ like them…" Kas spread his fingers across the back of Vecna's head, attempting to guide him back down but stopping once met with slight resistance. He chuckled as his lover drew closer, bracing one sharp-nailed hand on Kas' bare chest, the slightest bit of give as a cushion.

Vecna took Kas' bottom lip between his teeth, biting before moving on to claim his whole mouth. For a second Kas was certain he tasted a salt-tinged trace of his own flesh deeper than his lips, and swallowed anyway. "And I'm sure I will miss them. But -- I could have the same experience with ten minutes of work, water, and  _ starch, _ " he hissed, spiting the smile that graced his face when he pulled back. "You should feel lucky that I like you."

"Every day I'm  _ personally _ blessed," Kas shot back, grabbing Vecna by the hips and sinking his fingers into his ass. His skin was damp still from his bath and preparations, and deceptively soft and yielding. "Why don't you bless me a little more?" he asked, sticking out his tongue and laughing at the brief yet visible journey of emotions and considerations his proposal sent Vecna on. Kas let his head fall pointedly back into the pillow, patiently waiting and listening to the muttered rationalizations of a man who'd been asked something properly alien of him. 

"You… do understand what I--"

"Of course I  _ understood _ , do you take me for a fool?" Seeming unable to decide on a dignified process, Vecna covered Kas' eyes with one hand until he was certain he'd gotten the message. He lifted it to find his lover's eyes closed, and scaled the length of the bed and the rest of Kas' torso before letting his knees sink into the pillow on either side of his face. With the true reluctance of a wizard to let gravity take him, Vecna braced his palms on the headboard.

Kas brought his hands up immediately to steady Vecna's trembling hips, and met him halfway, licking a stripe up an already reflexively wet undercarriage. A string of curses sounded above him, but when Kas stopped even momentarily he was met with an insistent grind into the bottom half of his face, sandwiching his head on all sides between downy pillow, skinny thighs, and a mix of floral soap with musk. "How does it feel up there?" asked Kas, his face pressed between Vecna's legs with scarce room to breathe. He hummed a pleased vibration on the sensation of his hair bunched up and pulled, only for something resembling a vise to form around his skull.

"Keep that up, Kas, you will find out  _ exactly _ how it feels up here…" Clutching at the top of Kas' head like a lifeline, there was an attempt made at angling his hips before Vecna realized how well Kas had caught on, keening at a gentle suck until it became a pattern. Soon the gentleness was gone, calloused fingers probing inquisitively a little too far forward for his liking. Grabbing Kas by the offending wrist, Vecna maneuvered him further back. "If you  _ insist, _ " he started, breath staggering at the tongue drawing him into an erection, "You can save me some time later. I may have… misjudged… your…" He grit his teeth and quickly physically silenced what sounded suspiciously like Kas attempting to speak with his mouth full. "I  _ know _ you're talking about your cock, Kas, but there are much better things you could be doing with your mouth than running it!" 

His own erection starting to flag, Kas reached down to sustain it, jerking himself slowly in practiced movements so as not to overwhelm. At the same time he found it remarkably easy to work three fingers in where Vecna had wanted him to. But even sufficiently prepared, such a thick penetration following absolutely nothing caused Vecna to buck hard against Kas' face, hissing through his teeth but posing no other argument. Assured and doubling down on distractive stimulation, Kas splayed his occupied fingers, and opened his eyes for just enough time to catch his man shuddering unnaturally -- back arched, shoulders and chest heaving, eyes rolled up til only the whites of them showed. Even despite his covered ears the strangled cry that came out when he flexed his fingers and added the fourth rang out like something heavenly. Caught up as Kas was in taking in the sight he failed to realize the fluids dripping down his chin and the sides of his face, and closed his eyes fast as Vecna hunched over and balled up his fists in Kas' hair.

A single word eventually did break through, and Kas pulled away. Panting, Vecna locked eyes with him, pupils blown wide and leaving only a hint of icy blue. "Did I tell you to stop?" Each word was enunciated -- breathless, broken, but enunciated. His tongue hung over his teeth, he looked a frazzled mess and sky-high, either dangerously aware or dangerously unaware. Kas wasn't sure which did more of what to him between excitement and worry. 

"You  _ need _ to stop," Kas finally said, releasing his grip on his cock and sliding his hand out of Vecna, watching his tense body go limp. "Or do you want to get hurt?"

"You--!" 

Knowing full well that magic was out of the equation, Kas took his physical upper hand and moved Vecna off him, bodily but like handling a feral cat, sitting up and drawing him back in. "If you  _ won't _ stand down, I have no choice but to take care of you."

It was a habit of Vecna's to fall into a single track of thought or, upon getting too involved in an idea, to become lost in it. And it was one that Kas was all too familiar with. He knew how to play along and work him into stopping by now. Sex often proved no different.

"I'll give you what you want."

"Are you sure? Are you  _ entirely _ sure, because I doubt you can today." Craning his neck to watch Kas dig through a bedside table drawer, Vecna caught eye of shimmering glass and brought himself to sitting, still limp and loose-limbed. "If a simple climax scares you out of it, I'm afraid for the future of our relationship."

"Oh, that's where you are wrong, Vecna." Kas grinned and brandished the blown-glass toy. "I'm going to fuck the sense back into you, and  _ then _ you can have the reins again."

"With that? Unless…"

"Only with your permission, of course."

"... _ yes _ , on one condition. You do not  _ touch it _ , you do not touch me except where you need to. Give it to me." Vecna held his hand out, palm up to take the wand from Kas, and curled his fingers around it. "Don't look too pleased with yourself. It was new, I was carried away. It will not happen again."

"I would hope not." Kas leaned in and was pleasantly surprised when Vecna huffed and met him for a brief kiss. "Lay back."

After a momentary struggle of positioning, vertigo, and joints clicking awkwardly, the bedsheets lay strewn across the mattress, and there was Kas with his legs apart and Vecna kneeling in the space between them. Spidery hands on a strong and solid body, those of a knight eclipsing narrow shoulders,  _ bickering. _

"Are you absolutely mad? This isn't going to  _ work? _ I dislocate my jaw--" And here Vecna made a show of finally working it back into place. "--to accommodate that  _ behemoth _ and for this?"

"Do you want me to  _ break _ you, is that it?"

"Is that  _ it? _ Do you have sex for fun?"

"Do you not?!? If I wanted to have sex for fun-- I have people for that!  _ Many people! _ "

"Of course I--of  _ course _ I am having  _ fun, _ do you think that all the times we've had sex I was  _ not having fun--  _ I was having a wonderful time until you thought it a good idea to  _ stop! _ Brilliant, really, I must applaud you on that."

Kas quickly caught Vecna's hands in his before he could actually begin to put on that slow, sarcastic clap. "Don't do that."

"Oh, don't  _ do _ that? If I could  _ walk _ right now…"

"Would you like me to continue then? Would that make you feel better? You  _ know _ how I feel about you, there is no part of me alive that wants this."

The bed indented beneath the both of them, then. "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me what you want."

"Fuck you. It doesn't work like that." Despite his words, Vecna laughed, straddling Kas' waist, and reached back only for the amusement on his face to be quickly replaced by disappointment.

Kas heaved a sigh. "It is  _ incredibly _ hard to maintain an erection while you're having an argument."

"For you, anyway." 

"You could give a speech completely hard and be fine. Shut up-- _ and warn me first before you shut up like that! _ " As Kas yanked himself out of immediate reach, he shook his head and moved to clear half the bed. "Let me do it."

"And, what, make me sit here and watch? As entertaining as that sounds…"

"No, not at all!" Embracing his lover and dipping his face towards his neck, Kas bullied Vecna up the length of the bed and sucked bruises into his skin until he finally submitted to the press into the sheets. Rising up onto his hands and knees, hair curtaining his own face and falling into Vecna's, Kas nudged his legs apart and laid viciously back into his neck. Sharp teeth grazed skin, coming close to a puncture -- close, but only leaving a stark red imprint. Vecna's cold hands closed around Kas' jaw and forced them face-to-face for a half-second flash of flushed skin and pinprick pupils before their mouths met in a heated, heavy convergence of wet noise and teeth clacking. 

A quivering sensation some indeterminate amount of time that felt quite a lot like forever later brought Kas, at least, to his senses, and he pulled back, hands almost entirely circling Vecna's waist as he looked him up and down, a welcome stirring feeling welling up inside him. Hitching up his hips, he descended like a bird upon prey.

A moment of stark silence passed before Vecna realized the unnaturally high gasp he'd heard had come out of him, when Kas treacherously closed his mouth on the flesh of his inner thigh. His back arched off the bed, the other leg kicking up where the one Kas had favored was pinned, and regardless still Vecna felt compelled to let him continue. Reaching out to tangle his fingers in Kas' hair, he pushed his head down harder but bucked his hips against him to make a point anyway. 

"Did you not just say this wouldn't happen again?" Kas said breathlessly as he pulled back, a string of saliva breaking as their eyes met again.

"I won't get  _ carried away. _ But  _ you _ are going to finish what you've started." Vecna gave Kas another downward shove. "Or you're going to get yourself ready again. Whichever happens first."

"Whichever  _ comes _ first," Kas chuckled, then gasped as Vecna closed his legs around him and squeezed.

"Get. To it." 

Kas' teeth still settled, as he turned, into the indentation they had made previously -- and with an unrelenting force, sunk in. Somewhere in his range of hearing, Vecna yelped, but the rush of blood in his ears perking at the trickle of it into his mouth drowned it out almost completely. Face flush to the crease between his lover's thigh and groin, the  _ schlick _ of fangs unsheathing and penetrating skin, the high-pitched moaning above him drove him further on. He drank deeply of the bitter and metallic blood that flowed.

When he found that they had dropped the glass wand just out of his reach, Vecna shook himself out of the haze that having Kas between his legs and taking to feed vampirically had thrust him into and begrudgingly summoned it into his open hand. He hadn't genuinely expected his man to take a third option, and this left him with a problem that would certainly go away on its own -- if he would let it, which was entirely off the table. The telekinesis spell shifted almost seamlessly into a mage hand as Vecna splayed his legs further to the sides to get better reach. Though the glass was cold, and Vecna found himself too tight with arousal to penetrate himself easily, it somehow felt better. 

For a second, when Kas looked up, eyes blown wide, their gazes met.

"Well? ...oh, are you going to tell me you're jealous?" Vecna grinned wickedly and wagged the finger controlling the mage hand, humming through its slow progress with the wand. 

"Do you expect me  _ not _ to be?" Kas raised his head and licked the blood from his teeth, glancing back down at a fresh and bleeding wound. "I don't get to have you?" 

"Who said that?" The wand hit its final depth, having disappeared almost completely inside him only to pull out and slide back in again, bringing a rush of red to Vecna's face and a fanged grimace to Kas'. "You can have me when we're both ready. And I'm not, yet. You decided blood was more important, and--" In a moment Kas was looming over him on hands and knees, cock rigid at a forty-degree angle to his body, deep red and darker still under his cast shadow. "--oh my." 

"I take it you've changed your mind?"

"Not quite, but you can use it other ways, can't you?" Abandoning the glass wand for the time being, Vecna directed his mage hand to Kas's ass and gave it a firm squeeze before directing him to rub his cock up against his own. "There. You can do that until I tell you to stop." He turned his attention back to the toy.

"You'll stand down sooner or later," Kas grumbled.

"I will," said Vecna airily. "But I'm having too much fun right now to consider it."

"You're acting like you don't even want it inside you." Even so, Kas let out a short, pleasured sigh as he slicked the underside of his cock with every drawn-out thrust. "You don't even look like you're  _ thinking _ about me!"

"If you must know, I'm thinking about that red wine in the cabinet, it's been sitting there for decades…"

"...do you want me to get it?"

"Not yet." Hips stuttering against Kas' cock and the wand inside him, Vecna drew in a sharp breath and pressed up towards him, grasping for friction, grabbing Kas by the wrist with his one hand and manipulating the mage hand to drive the wand as far as it would go with the other. At about the same time Kas worked his hand out of Vecna's grip and interlaced their fingers, his lips moved in a way that did rather look like asking if he was ready to come yet, and Vecna nodded, sucking in his bottom lip and straining his neck back to put the back of his head into the mattress. 

He lost his handle on the mage hand, but by then the threshold had been crossed. With stars in his vision Vecna shoved Kas away, throwing himself onto his side and catching his breath.

"I think it's stuck." 

Kas snorted. "What do you mean,  _ stuck? _ I'll take it out if you really are that opposed to touching it."

There was no verbal confirmation, but Vecna did angle his hips upward. Kas slipped a finger inside him, a corner of his mouth twitching at the tightness and heat practically radiating into his hand. His brow creased when he only found the end of the wand at the depth of two knuckles. A wet noise accompanied his second finger and the subsequent probing for a good grasp on the end of the toy.

"You know, as a purveyor of… well…"

"Don't you dare say it."

"I have to. This is exactly what good pussy sounds like."

"Kas!"

Apologizing by means of a swift kiss on the cheek before Vecna could drive his elbow into his chest, Kas grabbed the toy between his fingertips and slowly pulled it out, absolutely reveling in the mewl that he later swore he imagined. "Look up," he said. "Look at me." And when Vecna did, Kas watched his lips purse but his eyes widen by an intrigued little fraction as he took the toy and passed it through his own lips. 

Against his better judgment, Vecna watched intently as Kas leaned down with his face back in between his legs, positioning the base of the toy against the apex of his thighs so it stuck out right where a cock would, and proceeded to suck and lick it clean. Vecna propped himself up on his elbows and let his eyelids lower, the tension dropping from him entirely. "You know what, you could do that all night and I would  _ not _ get tired of it…"

Just as Vecna let his head roll back, he was snapped back to attention by the sound of choking and a wet splatter on his inner thighs. Dreading the sight he looked back up to see Kas wiping off the corners of his mouth, blood dripping down his chin.

"Come to think of it… if anybody is going to be sucking dick, it should be left to me. How bad is it?"

"I'd hesitate to call it a  _ bloodbath _ but…"

"Horrible. I'll take you up on the wine. We might as well empty out that cabinet anyhow…" 

"You can't mean  _ all _ of it!"

"I can and I do, when else is it going to go to use? Are you saying you wouldn't take your last day, well,  _ clinically _ alive to get completely fucked for the last time?"

"I thought I was doing a decent job at fucking you completely, actually." 

"Not really, unless you'd like me to choke on--just go get the wine, damn it, I might actually do it at this rate." Vecna watched Kas stand up, and as he looked him up and down, lingering just for a moment longer than necessary on his lower back, added, "And while you're up… could you grab my knife?"

"Oh," Kas laughed. "Was it really so bad you're going to kill me?"

In mock offense, Vecna covered his mouth and gasped. "I wouldn't  _ dream _ of it!" 

Vecna caught the sheathed blade from Kas' underhand toss. The metal gleamed on exposure, looking almost thirsty.

"We aren't bothering with glasses today?"

"Not for the world, my dear, not for the world."

"Fair enough, no point dirtying dishes." Kas turned from the cabinet on the other side of their bedroom and rejoined Vecna on the bed as he popped the cork. "And the knife?"

Vecna grinned and held the knife out to Kas. "To do with as you please." A giddy rush ran through him at the look on Kas' face, a microsecond of contemplation and then a viciously sharp, open-jawed smile. "Let's try not to stain these sheets, though…" With a disdainful look he glanced at the dried splatter of regurgitated blood. "Any worse than we have, anyway."

Fingering the blade, Kas watched as Vecna casually situated himself at the head of the bed, arranged pillows for an armrest, and took a long drink of wine straight from the bottle. "As I please, short of, say--"

"--short of actually killing me, yes. And I'd appreciate not having to outsource healing either. Don't act like a butcher and I won't be forced to act like an animal." 

"Duly noted," Kas mused, approaching Vecna and moving in to envelop him in shadow. Their lips met, eyes closing slowly, and though Kas could no longer drink save for blood and felt no desire for anything besides, he took in the taste of wine on Vecna's tongue. He pulled back, and Vecna followed, and he returned to him again. "I'd like to have you after this," Kas muttered, brushing his erection against Vecna's hip. "Any way you want, of course, but I'd kill legions to see you on top of me again."

"After tonight there could be a time where you'll have to, but we can make arrangements for something sooner…" Pointedly ignoring the unnatural heat against his body, Vecna pulled a thin-lipped smile as Kas drew back, and maintained eye contact through another swig. He chased and caught a short trickle of escaping red with a finger and wiped it on the end of Kas' nose. 

The chill of the blade met the flesh beneath his collarbone, slicing through skin easily over the course of two, what could pass by sensation alone for three, inches. A more neutral temperature overtook the cold sting as Kas dragged his tongue over the freshly flowing blood, sucking at the broken skin to prompt more. Vecna sighed, stroking the back of Kas' head with his free hand and actively working towards dulling the ache further with the other.

"If I can make it through enough of these, I might… oh, no, I shouldn't. I can't tempt you like that."

"Like what," Kas murmured between probing the cut with his tongue.

"Forget it. I wouldn't be able to take you like that anyway."

"Oh, like  _ that, _ " he chuckled, giving Vecna a quick prod with the tip of his cock. "We could make it work. You are  _ insanely _ tight, though, I might just come halfway in, and what fun is that…" 

"Plenty, when you have a damn second wind like you do. Give me time to think about it." A high pitched noise punctuated Vecna's sentence as Kas took the blade to the midpoint of his sternum and buried his face in the center of his chest.

Kas' deep voice reverberated against Vecna's bones, it felt like, and he leaned fully back into the headboard to listen and feel. "We could do it," Kas repeated. "Nothing can come of it, you're dying tomorrow. And I'd like to know exactly what you feel like."

"So selfish, what about how I feel about it?"

"Seeing how you asked in the first place… I think you would feel rather good about it." Kas looked up, grinned, dropped the knife and grabbed Vecna's hips to hike them up. His eyes glinted scarlet, and Vecna took diligent note of a surge of blood to somewhere other than his wounds.

Another long drink of wine and their eyes met again, Kas rubbing up against Vecna, waiting for permission.

"I thought you wanted me on top of you?"

"I do, but you look so lovely like this."

"It didn't work earlier."

"Then shouldn't we be a little more gentle with you?"

Vecna huffed. "You are  _ impossible. _ " Still, he worked his legs upwards to rest both calves on Kas' shoulders, his back on the mattress. "If you value your life you'll take it easy."

The time it took for Kas to press even the tip in was agonizingly long and had Vecna pulling all sorts of tricks with the flexibility of his neck to drain what was left of the wine without spilling it. He nearly choked, moaning out the vaguely arousing discomfort of the increasing thickness of Kas' cock past the head -- which he knew would taper down, but it was easier to get his mouth around it, and easier still to take it in his ass. The glass bottle thumped onto the bed as it fell from Vecna's hand, which he rested on his chest to give himself something to hold onto.

The warmth of his own blood pooling there sparked an idea.

He coated his fingertips, prodding inside the wound until he was satisfied, and lifted his hand to Kas' face, half-lidded eyes and bitten lips just above him. "Go on," he said breathlessly, pushing his fingers past threateningly sharp teeth and sighing when Kas began to dutifully work his tongue around them.

Looking down even for a second, a hollow noise formed in Vecna's throat when he saw the insistent outline of Kas' cock dead-center between his hips, and he shoved his fingers in further to preemptively shut him up before a voice too husky for him to recognize as his own at first said, "Oh, you really  _ do _ mean to break me, don't you, Kas?"

"One last time before I can't anymore," came Kas' muffled voice. He drew his head back, forcing Vecna to take his fingers out. His breathing came ragged and labored as he pressed deeper forward. "Though I think if I take you any faster than this, I'll come too soon for either of us…" Despite the distance between their bodies, Kas found himself unable to go any further, and relented to simple, shallow thrusts. 

"It's… a bit much, I might tell you to do it anyway…" Clenching around him unbidden, like his body and mind simply did not agree on  _ how much _ was enough and just had to draw Kas deeper inside however possible, Vecna hissed through his teeth and zeroed in on the building of a heat he'd been doing nothing but feeling all evening. "Let me come first, though. Or you'll be eating yours."

Panting, and doing his best to keep it subtle, Kas avoided looking directly at Vecna. "You might be disappointed, then," he said. "Because I have been holding it back for at  _ least _ an hour and I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"It's that good, hm?"

"Let's just say I am insulted that you waited this long."

Tightening his grip on Kas' cock and flashing a grin at the way his red eyes widened at the pressure, Vecna inclined his hips encouragingly and shifted closer to a degree that he could distinctly feel Kas bottoming out at. "Then you know what to do. Come inside me."

Kas shuddered, hard, and broke the rhythm he'd formed to stutter his thrusts and breathing at the same time. For a split second, they made eye contact, and Kas took Vecna firmly in both hands by the waist, an equally pleased and monstrous half-grin on his face.

Vecna, however, was not pleased by the lack of immediate results. "Are you listening? Come. Inside. Me-eeeoh  _ hells, Kas _ \--" He scrabbled at the sheets for a grip on something, anything, throwing his head back, jaw stiffly agape, and making obscene noises he hadn't even thought himself capable of before. Soon enough he dug his nails into Kas' shoulders and swore something or another was starting to bruise internally. 

Kas' voice at the periphery of Vecna's conscious hearing said, "You sound so pretty like this," and when otherwise he would have obstinately silenced himself, Vecna stuttered out an ecstatic scream, ears ringing and the corners of his eyes prickling as somewhere in the mix he heard a low sigh accompanying the rhythmic pulsing of Kas' cock inside him. The tension that had coiled tight and sprung violently to release began to fade, leaving Vecna grasping weakly at Kas, who meanwhile was maneuvering the two of them into a more comfortable laying position -- still firmly entwined in one another.

"What was that about eating it?" Kas whispered, pulling Vecna closer to him, forehead-to-chest.

Weak-voiced, Vecna insisted, "I'm not done, don't think even for a second that we are done…"

"You've made me all but destroy you and we aren't done?"

"I was ruined the moment I first saw you. We're not done."

"Be patient," Kas chided, though he still allowed himself an attempted shove of his softening penis. "Relax for a while. For once." His lip curled as he watched Vecna situate himself upright on top of his laying body, on trembling legs. "I hope you have something to occupy yourself with until I'm ready again."

"Just looking at you should do well enough, frankly." Huffing out half of a laugh, Vecna leaned forward with his hands on Kas' chest, fingers splayed over decently defined muscle. He lifted his body forwards, putting his weight onto his knees to let Kas' cock slip out of him, humming displeased at the now-alien emptiness. "And you told me in no  _ uncertain terms _ how badly you wanted me on top of you, anyway."

"That I did… and you still look wonderful."

"Flattery will get you places, certainly, but you have no need for it…" Vecna traced circles with his fingertip on Kas' collarbone, lines down its definition, watching his chest rise and fall subtly in post-coital recovery.

"...you're dripping on me."

"And? I wouldn't be if it weren't for you."

"And I wouldn't have if you hadn't told me to," Kas pointed out, but from the way Vecna smiled and laid himself down on top of Kas, still facing him, it was clear that he  _ knew. _ "How did it feel?" he asked, knowing quite well how it felt.

"Fine enough," Vecna lied. "I'm glad I tried it, but I can't say I will miss it. When you're ready again, though… we can do that again in a way I  _ will _ miss."

"Do you mean through your teeth?" Kas smirked. His hands snaked up to grab and knead at the junction of Vecna's legs and ass, slipping a finger in just a little too casually. "We'll need to ease you into it again, just a little…"

"Just a little," Vecna repeated, leaning into the touch.

"I can't be splitting you apart on me, can I?"

"You sounded happy to, before."

"You wanted me to break you, and from the way you were practically crying for mercy and begging for me to come inside you not ten minutes ago… I'll break you, I won't cripple you." Adding another finger and starting to fuck him that way in earnest, Kas leaned forward and kissed Vecna on the mouth, an eagerly reciprocated gesture.

Quieted by their motions, Vecna still snorted and narrowed his eyes. "I don't  _ beg _ ," he said. 

"An honest exaggeration,  _ but _ ," Kas brought his unoccupied hand to Vecna's face and wiped at the corners of his eyes, and Vecna then realized -- with a flush of blood to his face -- that he'd been brought to tears by Kas' doing. "It's not that hard a conclusion to reach, you know?"

"Oh, will you just… will you stop that, we really are on a tight schedule and the night is hardly young anymore."

"With pleasure," Kas said, and his own laughter drowned out Vecna's enraged shout as he flipped them both over on the bloodied sheets.


End file.
